eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gregor Clegane
Ser Gregor Clegane ist das Oberhaupt von Haus Clegane. Er ist ein Ritter und Vasall von Haus Lennister . Gregor ist ein unglaublich großer Mann er soll eine Größe von weit über 2m haben, was ihm den Spitznamen Der Reitende Berg eingebracht hat. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Conan Stevens (1. Staffel), Ian Whyte (2. Staffel) und in der 4. Staffel von Hafthor Julius Bjornsson. Charakter & Erscheinung Gregor ist weit bekannt wegen seiner enormen Größe, die fast acht Fuß misst (2,40m). Er ist damit sogar noch größer als Hodor. Er hat Arme so dick wie junge Bäume. Sein Pferd sieht unter ihm aus wie ein Pony und seine Lanze wie ein Besenstiel . Er ist so groß wie ein Riese oder ein Ochse, mit einer Stimme, die Stein zerbersten kann Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard I . Er schwingt sein Großschwert einhändig wie andere einen Dolch Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion III . Außerdem eilt ihm der Ruf voraus, ein besonders guter aber auch grausamer Kämpfer zu sein . Gregor kann sein aufbrausendes Temperament kaum in Zügel halten. Der Ruf, dass er einige Bedienstete durch seine Wutausbrüche getötet hat, eilt ihm voraus. Er ist ein Einzelgänger und er verlässt seine Länder nur für Turniere oder einen Krieg . Seine Rüstung ist prunklos aus mattem grauem Stahl, vernarbt und ohne Siegel oder Verzierungen . Vergangenheit Gregors Vergangenheit ist dunkel und in Blut getränkt. Als Zwölfjähriger hielt er seinen damals siebenjährigen Bruder Sandor mit dem Gesicht in die Glut einer Kohlepfanne, weil dieser mit einem Holzritter gespielt hatte, der Gregor gehörte, obwohl das Spielzeug keine Bedeutung für ihn hatte, da er zu dieser Zeit bereits ein stattlicher und baumstarker Knappe war. Ihr Vater verbreitete die Geschichte, dass Sandors Lager Feuer gefangen hätte . Vier Jahre später wurde Gregor von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen zum Ritter gesalbt . Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Gregor seinen Vater, seine Schwester und seine ersten beiden Gemahlinnen umgebracht hätte. Bei der Plünderung von Königsmund war Ser Gregor 17 Jahre alt und als frisch gesalbter Ritter an Lord Tywin Lennisters Seite. Er war es, der einem Baby, das er für Prinz Aegon Targaryen hielt, den Kopf an einer Wand zertrümmerte und anschließend seine Mutter Elia Martell vergewaltigte und tötete . Er nahm an der Niederschlagung der Graufreud-Rebellion teil . Ser Gregor war zweimal verheiratet, und es gibt finstere Gerüchte über den Tod dieser beiden Frauen, an dem Ser Gregor Anteil haben soll. Bald soll er zum dritten Mal heiraten. Auch an den Toden seiner namentlich unbekannten Schwester und seines Vaters, der bei einem Jagdunfall starb, könnte er beteiligt gewesen sein. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters erbte er Burg und Besitz und sein Bruder verließ noch am selben Tag die Burg, um sich den Lennisters in Königsmund anzuschließen . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 – Die Herren von Winterfell Gregor Clegane nimmt wie sein Bruder am Turnier König Roberts teil, das für Eddard Stark, die neue Hand des Königs, veranstaltet wird. Er gewinnt seine ersten Runden mühelos, wobei er in der zweiten Runde Ser Hugh aus dem Grünen Tal, der ehemalige Knappe Jon Arryns, versehentlich tödlich verwundet. Sein Bruder Sandor behauptet später gegenüber Sansa, dass er Hugh mit Absicht getötet habe, als er bemerkte, dass dessen Halskrause nicht richtig befestigt war. In der nächsten Runde besiegt Gregor Ser Balon Swann Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Sansa II . Nach der Totenwache für Ser Hugh fragt sich Eddard Stark, ob Hugh von Ser Gregor im Auftrag der Lennisters umgebracht wurde, damit er nicht mehr mit ihm über Jon Arryn reden konnte. Beim zweiten Halbfinale überlistet Ser Loras Gregor, indem er mit einer rossigen Stute antritt, die Gregors Hengst in Wallung bringt, sodass er ihn in der ersten Runde aus dem Sattel heben kann. Gregor schlägt seinem Pferd den Kopf halb ab und will Loras töten, wird aber von seinem Bruder aufgehalten. Ein kurzer Kampf entbrennt, den der König mit einem lauten Befehl beendet. Gregor funkelt ihn an und schreitet vom Platz Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VII . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Er wird verantwortlich gemacht für die Überfälle der marodierenden Reiter in den Flusslanden, wie einige Überlebende und drei Ritter der Hand des Königs Eddard Stark berichten. Ned verurteilt als Hand des Königs Ser Gregor wegen Unehrenhaftigkeit und will ihm Länder und Titel abnehmen und schickt daher eine Truppe unter Lord Beric Dondarrion in die Westlande, die das Urteil umsetzen sollen . In der so genannten Schlacht bei Mummersfurt werden diese von Lord Tywin Lennister und Ser Gregor Clegane von zwei Seiten her überrascht und vernichtend geschlagen, wie Robb Stark seiner Mutter zwei Wochen später berichtet. Dabei wird Ser Raymun Darry getötet wie auch die meisten der 100 Männer. Das Schicksal von Lord Beric und Ser Gladden Wyld bleibt zunächst unbekannt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn II . Nach dem Sieg zieht Lord Tywins Armee weiter durch die Flusslande. Sowohl er als auch Ser Kevan Lennister als auch Ser Gregor eroberen abwechselnd fast alle wichtigen Festungen, bevor Tywins Armee Quartier am Kreuzweg macht. Ser Gregor erobert namentlich Rosmaid und Steinheck Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion II . In der Schlacht am Grünen Arm kommandiert er die vorderste Reihe, der auch Tyrion Lennister und seine Bergstämme zugeteilt sind Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion III . Familie *unbekannte Eltern **{Gregor Clegane} **{Sandor Clegane}, sein jüngerer Bruder **{unbekannte Schwester} Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Gregor_Clegane Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Westlanden Kategorie:Haus Clegane Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Adeliger Mann